Batman
Bruce Wayne is human hero and defender of Gotham City. He is the wealthy owner of Wayne Enterprises and a member of the Justice League under the alias of Batman. 'Origins' Son of Dr. Thomas Wayne and his wife Martha, Bruce was just a young boy who witnessed the death of his parents at the hands of low life thug Joe Chill. Having been raised by his faithful butler Alfred Pennyworth, Bruce eventually left Gotham and trained his body to the peek of human perfection and learned a great deal. Once he returned home, he wished to become Gotham's savior, but needed a disguise to strike fear into the heart of Gotham's criminals. Sure enough, Bruce's prayer's were answered when a bat flew into his house. With his disguise fully realized, Wayne created a suit that he would use to fight crime and intimidate his enemies as Batman. 'Powers & Abilities' Abilities *'Peek Human Physiology:' Despite not possessing any special powers, Batman has proven that powers don't make the hero. He has trained his body to the absolute peek of human perfection and maintains this form of lifestyle as a crimefighter. **'Peek Human Strength:' Unlike most humans, Bruce's strength is at peek efficiency due to his strict diet and regular exercise, give him strength to rival the normal man. **'Peek Human Speed:' As strong as he is, Bruce is also known to have the speed of an Olympic runner. This gives him incredible reflexes as well, which aid him in his battle against crime. **'Peek Human Endurance:' Batman is able to operate for extended periods of time without having to worry about tiring, feeling hunger or thirst, etc. **'Peek Human Agility:' Batman's agility has been virtually unmatched by many of his foes, in fact he is the only one to successfully dodge Darkseid's virtually unavoidable omega beams. *'Stealth:' As a vigilante, Batman is known to utilize stealth techniques to take down his adversaries, rather than taking them down head on. He is capable of blending in with the shadows and attack faster than a soldier, which increases the fear of those who confront him. *'Martial Arts:' Batman is known to have a knowledge of virtually every form of martial art known to man. He can combine this knowledge, making him a lethal weapon with non-lethal intentions. *'Genius-Level Intellect:' Despite Bruce's equipment, his mind is in fact his greatest weapon. He has knowledge rivaling that of the most intelligent detective, mathematician, inventor and even rivaling the intelligence of Lex Luthor himself. 'Equipment' *'Batsuit:' In order to fight crime, Bruce fabricated a suit which made him look like a 6ft bat. This same suit is fabricated not only to strike terror, but it also is utilizing the latest in experimental technology created by Wayne Enterprises. The suit provides the caped crusader a great deal of protection, based around the strongest known experimental military grade armor and provides a great deal of maneuverability for him in terms of combat. The suit comes equipped with a black cape doubling up as a hang-glider for air based maneuverability. The suit also comes equipped with a cowl, allowing Bruce to move his head freely and enabling him to keep his identity secret most of the time, however some beings like Superman were capable of looking through the cowl. *'Utility Belt:' Aside from the Batsuit, Batman is known to have the use of an advanced utility belt, equipped with custom made and experimental equipment more compact than the equipment of the United States Military. The belt is also designed with countermeasures that can only be bypassed by Bruce and his closest allies and prevents anyone else to be incapable of accessing it and it's contents. **'Grapnel Gun:' As a means of ascension, Batman sports an advanced gas propelled grapnel gun, threaded with a strong titanium cable which can support a great deal of weight. He can also apply the grapnel gun as a means of incapacitating enemy henchmen as well. **'Batarangs:' A custom made boomerang created by Wayne himself, the Batarang is a weapon utilized for non-lethal purposes by him. It's primary function is to stun or maim those it hits and therefore, gives him more than enough time to strike. Aside from the normal Batarang, Batman also sports a number of varying Batarangs, each of which with special functions. Such functions range from thermal-electrical. **'Kryptonite:' Housed in a special compartment of the utility belt is a small amount of Kryptonite. This compartment in particular is lined with lead to protect Superman from the mineral's harmful effects, however Batman will not use it unless it is absolutely necessary. **'Gas Pellets:' When it comes to stealth, Batman utilizes specialized gas pellets which provide him a mask of invisibility when combating enemies, as well as a means of disappearing from the sight of his enemies. **'Vehicle Controller:' Whenever Batman is away from his vehicles such as the Batcycle or even the Batmobile, he does have a device capable of controlling said vehicles to either come to his current location and pick him up or to pursue and combat enemies unmanned. *'Wayne Enterprises:' As a billionaire playboy, Bruce's income comes from his company Wayne Enterprises, which is run by one of his closest friends and allies: Lucius Fox. As a result, the technology at Wayne Enterprises are at his disposal for whenever he needs to replace a device or finds something in his arsenal is lacking. Category:Superheroes Category:Humans Category:Characters Category:Season 1 Characters Category:Justice League Category:Season 2 Characters Category:Movie Characters Category:Vigilantes